Into Reality
by Red-Leader-South
Summary: When a villiain terrorizes earth, three heroes are forced to live together until their pains heal. But something more than just healing goes on when Goku brings in an old friend of his to live with them. GokuXOC Possibly everyone elseXOC as well.
1. Rude Awakening

**-dusts off old account- -coughs-**

**Vegeta: Well, well, well look what dork decided to show her face on FF again. Oh, but what's this? She's in a different section. **

**Me: You know what? Shut it. **

**Vegeta: It's been awhile since you've written something. This better be good, or else...**

**Me: Or else what? **

**Vegeta: I'll think of something.**

**Me: Yeah you work on that.**

**Me: Disclaimer-I own everyone you don't know.**

**Vegeta: You couldn't handle me anyways.**

**Me: Just shut it Vegeta. **

* * *

My brain was trapped in that delicate state between dreaming and the real world. Flecks of my previous vision popped up behind my dark eyes. What on earth had happened? Where was I? Why couldn't I remember! My burning chest began to heave as the questions raced through my mind. _Don't open your eyes. You don't know what you'll find._ My eyes clenched as I tried to roll my body into a more comforting position. **_GAH!_** Two shots of blinding pain ravaged my body and my teeth ground together.

"Gohan!" A smooth familiar voice yelled my name before trying to roll me to my original position.

Tears squeezed through my tight eyelids and onto whatever surface was under my back. Feeling drained of energy, I half-opened my eyelids only to be blinded by several fluorescent lights behind a figure. Squinting, I recognized the man with the long hair leaning over me, Mirai. Gods, what was going on?

Adjusting to the lights, I scanned his face and the numerous cuts and scars that littered it. If it weren't for his trademark hair, I wouldn't have recognized him. This…wasn't my house or any house I'd ever seen before. The walls were a bright gold color and were decorated with hanging plants and flowered curtains. It reminded me strongly of Bulma. This had to be a capsule house, but why were Mirai and I in a capsule house and what had happened to him?

"Mirai…what's?"

A wet cloth was pressed to my forehead.

"You…don't remember?"

Remember? What was I supposed to remember?

"Moro? Your father? Goten? Nothing?"

My temper was starting to flare toward the purple teen.

"No, I don't remember anything. What's going on?"

He sighed and removed the cool feeling from my head,

"Your father, he left to train one of his friends w-when Moro attacked. By the time we realized, he'd taken out a good chunk of the people and cities on the planet. We-We tried to fight him, we really did but we were no match for him."

…

My eyes were fixed on the hanging plant. My family…wha-what happened?

"M-mom?"

His eyes fell to the bed posts as he whispered my answer.

"Dead."

My voice had fallen to a hoarse whisper that beat Mirai's.

"Goten?"

He shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet my gaze. Oh gods. Goten…dead. A sting penetrated my chest as I pictured my little brother. A distant explosion barely entered my ears and I looked at Mirai with a questioning look.

His blue eyes drifted toward the noise.

"It's Moro. He's at it again."

That bastard was still alive! I had the urge to throw Mirai through the roof. I spoke to him with a deep threatening voice,

"He's still alive?"

The hair bobbed up and down.

"We couldn't defeat him. You're father left to get one of his friends to help. Last time I saw him he was beaten half to death."

My fist grasped the bed sheets.

"When did he leave?"

Not noticing my anger, Mirai cleaned some blood from his face,

"Awhile ago. Apparantly, his friend lives on a different planet."

Another planet? Dad could be stalled until tomorrow! My teeth began to grind.

"So, are we just going to sit here while that b-bastard destroys the rest of our planet!"

Mirai stood up and lingered in the pink doorway,

"The last time you said that, Moro beat your head into a rock wall."

GRRRR. That little punk better watch himself before he finds his head in a rock wall.

Wanting to put his head into an oven, I swung my feet off the bed and white lights burst in my eyes. Pain shot through me like poison and I collapsed on the floor. Goddamnit. Just by doubling over, I could tell there were some broken ribs. Cuts covered my arms, legs, and general torso area and blood was dried over my tattered pants. Who knew what happened to my shirt.

Grabbing the doorframe, I painfully pulled up my broken body and hobbled down the hall. Another explosion found its way to my ear.

"You hungry?"

Mirai asked while stirring a pot of what smelled like stew. Forgetting my anger, I said yes and threw myself into the chair by the large wooden table just to receive another jolt of pain.

"I hope your father gets back soon. I don't know how much more this planet can take."

"Hey, Mirai. How about you get out there and fight him?"

"I can't. I barely got away last time and I'm still too weak. It wouldn't do any good."

Just sounded like he was afraid to me, but I did hope that dad got back soon with his 'friend'.

"Did dad say who his friend was?"

"No nothin'."

Silence engulfed the room and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Err…how about Krillen or Tien or Yamcha? Did they survive?"

Grabbing some bowls, Mirai's scent changed. He really didn't like talking about this but I had to know.

"No, I don't think so."

Grabbing spoons, he put down two bowls of stew and tiredly plopped himself into the chair across from me. Gods, he looked tired. I wonder…

"Have you slept at all?"

"No, I—"

I stood up and raised my ki as high as my tired body would let me. Dad's ki signature had just entered the atmosphere. I felt a small bit of comfort when he spiked his in response. At least I had some family left on this planet.

"Gohan, you can't go. You'll get killed!"

Rolling my eyes, I slammed the door only to have him open it behind me. I was not going to let him drag me back. I was going to see my father even if it did kill me.

* * *

**All right, all right, how was it? -braces for impact- please review. **


	2. Round 1

**Yes, I am back with an update. This chap is called 'Round 1' and you can only imagine why! Ooh, in this one you get to meet the mysterious 'friend' of Goku's. Ya, not as exciting as you'd think but hey hey pshaw. Oh, btw, I wuv reviews so thanx for teh coughtwocough of you who reviewed...ya. Oh, well have fun.**

**Disc: I don't be ownin' nuttin'. **

* * *

As my feet left the dirt, I scanned the air for my father's common aura. My aching body protested as it sensed that I would soon be moving. For the second time today I picked up my father's ki as well as the ki of his mysterious friend. For a second I lingered on the second ki. It was strange…powerful but strange. Mirai appeared next to me,

"Please, Gohan. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are. Could you just go back to the house?"

My eyes narrowed as I looked at him. I was not a child anymore. I could take care of my goddamn self and if it turned out I couldn't, well then I don't deserve to live. Despite the pain, I had rocketed into the air and began seeking out my remaining family.

Distantly, my personal radar picked up a dark cold ki. That must've been Moro's. There was nothing else on this planet that could've held such evil.

Dad's ki grew in power. My urge to give my brain proof that I had some family left in this world pushed my speed up and my body closer to passing out.

"WHOA! Gohan, calm down!"

Without even realizing, I was face to face with my father. My expression forgot all of its determination and fell into a relieved state.

"Hey, Go—"

My arms wrapped around his entire body and I squeezed him as hard as I could. He was alive. Dad was alive. I wasn't alone…

He laughed his usual cheery laugh. A laugh that made me feel happy. Mirai was hovering behind me and I could feel his large blue eyes nervously watch me. What? Did he expect I would try to kill my own father?

"I suppose this good-looking boy is your son?"

An unfamiliar voice sweeped me out of my bliss—no, happy state. Letting go of my father, I followed the airwaves back to a blonde woman hovering behind my precious family. Long blonde curls swayed in the wind behind a pair of bright green eyes. A short sleeve black shirt with dark blue patterns covered her torso while flowing white pants (not unlike my father's orange ones) tucked into and folded over her black boots. Staring at her, I took a mental note of the large muscles rippling under her shirt. No, she wasn't human. Maybe even saiyan. Noticing dad's unharmed skin, I decided that he must've gotten something along the lines of a senzu bean in the search of this woman.

Floating next to her, Dad started,

"Yeah, Tak. You bet. This is my son Gohan and that over there is Mirai Trunks. Guys this is one of my best friends, Takashi Honda."

Mirai's face had flushed as he accepted her extended hand. He'd also been staring at her, but in a different way than I was. Takashi gave Mirai a strong, firm handshake that slightly surprised him.

"Do you prefer 'Mirai' or 'Trunks'?"

"Err…Trunks. I don't like it when people call me Mirai."

Really? He never seemed to mind whenever I called him Mirai.

"You never told me that you didn't like being called Mirai."

The three of them turned to me as if I'd grown another head and materialized out of nowhere. Mirai's eyes fell to the ground. That guy has the worst poker face in the world.

"Yeah, well…"

An explosion saved him from explaining. Dad's eyes spun in that direction before taking a glance at Takashi. Both their stances switched from casual to alert in a moments notice.

"Gohan, I want you to stay away from this battle."

Not dad, too! Goddammit!

"Dad, I can help you. I—"

"No, Gohan. I can sense your power. You're too weak right now."

"DAD!"

"Gohan, please do this for me. I don't want to lose you or Goten. Please."

Feeling that I would no longer argue, he and Takashi sped off with a speed that moved me back a few feet. Mirai looked at me and his eyes were burning with 'I told you so'. Gods, if he said it, I would beat him.

"Come on, Gohan. You heard Goku."

"No, screw you I'm going to the fight."

Before I had the chance to ditch him, his large hand had gripped my bicep. How dare he touch me! My flat palm delivered a solid blow to his jawbone. To my surprise, his hand remained on my arm and he only gritted his teeth.

"Man, you're weak. I don't think you could do any damage to Moro if you tried."

Damn him. He was probably right…grr.

"Fine! Can I at least watch?"

Looking towards the direction Goku flew off, Mirai scratched the back of his head.

"Fine. Whatever, just don't hit me again."

Turning, he silently refused to wait for me and flew off. Growling, I followed him towards the battle. Moro was blathering when I finally arrived (in pain).

"—You Saiyans. I can't believe your stupid pride. It's amazing no one's destroyed you because of your _pathetic_ cocky nature."

Dad didn't even notice me since I had my ki way down. Ducking into a nearby cave, I watched dad point at his opponent.

"All that matters is that we defeat you!"

That sounded like dad all right.

"Look Moro, you've cause plenty of damage and now you've got to get a taste of the chaos you caused on this planet!"

Not even Takashi was an amazing pre-fight talker.

"Ha! And some _woman_ is going to do that? I think not."

This time: there was silence. Takashi's scent changed from content to angry. Noticing this, dad's gaze moved to her. One word left her lips with a cold, unmerciful tone wrapped around it,

"Baka…"

In a moment, her slim figure disappeared into a few colored lines. Trunks and I both stiffened to an uncomfortable postion. Moro's dark frame soon began to write and scream in agony. The blonde had appeared behind him and efficiently kept a strong headlock. At first, I couldn't see why he was so pained; it seemed like a simple enough headlock. Yet, something was strange. The female's hands were…smoking. Her hands were burning his skin. After the screaming grew shrill, she took her hands off and returned to my father's side.

"You must be ashamed for begging mercy from a woman."

Her tone had retained its cold harshness as dad continued to stare at her. Moro had suddenly started taking this battle seriously since his 'hot flash'. Hot flash, I like that. Moro's freakishly long green arm took me out of my musings. His outstretched arm smacked my father in the face. I never would've figured Moro could stretch his arms like Buu could.

Dad screamed. One of Moro's green limbs was tightly wrapped around dad's neck and the other was around his feet. I could see him trying to –shudder- pull my father in half if anything. Takashi frantically flew to the middle of Moro's arm and pulled it like silly putty. Luckily for dad, it stretched and gave him some well-needed slack.

Flying headlong at Moro, that bastard smirked. Upon impact, his body stretched as to stop all pain from the female.

"Shhhhit."

She yelled through his muffling green skin. Bouncing back like a slingshot, she was shot straight into dad and luckily broke him free of Moro's grasp.

"Ha ha, thanks Tak. I think..."

My dad laughed as she got off of him and crawled from the rock wall they'd both smacked into. Before they could effectively exit their own personal crater, Moro had whoosed up and was beating the hell out of the wall.

* * *

**Hey, you should tell me hwo I did by reviewing me. **


End file.
